Chaos's Officers
by hbelle01
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed by his family and joined Chaos's Army. One thousand years later, Percy must go back to save the family who he never wanted to see again from certain doom. If only he can control his urge to maim the family who wants him back more than anything.
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first story so be nice. I accept ****constructive criticism**** only. Flames will be used to make cupcakes and s'mores. The first five people to leave a review will get to make an OC. They have to say the gender, name/nickname, age, and general personality. I will give those parents, strengths/weaknesses, and a past, but you can leave me that information if you want your character to have certain information that you choose. Also, I will always update with chapters. I will add an author's note to the chapters if needed, so pay attention to those.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson. Also, last time I checked, I am not a grown man who is very famous, but I can check again if you need me to.**

**On with the story!**

_Percy POV_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Annabeth and my brother were having a full blown make out session while everyone was cheering them on. Poseidon said, "Congratulations on your new relationship Mark, my favorite son." Then he went on saying that things would have been better if he had been the prophecy child instead of me. You see, Mark was born around the same time as me, on August 20th, but Poseidon had hidden him in the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

Everyone suddenly stopped as I walked in. "Nice to see that you still remember the hero who saved your butts six months ago." With that I walked out of camp, a water barrier preventing them from following me. I ran towards the road when I walked right into a man with eyes that seemed to hold the whole universe in them.

"Hello Percy, I am Chaos. I would like for you to become part of my army. If you do, you can become immortal unless you fall in battle."

I then said the words that would change my life forever. "Yes, of course my lord."

"Please don't call me my lord or bow. I hate that stuff, it's stupid and pointless." I smiled; Chaos is just awesome like that. He flashed us to this beautiful city that had gardens and smiling couples. A teenager about my age ran up to us.

"Hi I'm Emily Yang. I'm from the planet Larin, which is a peaceful planet with trees big enough for houses which people live in, and the plants and animals are mostly wild and untamed."

She was pretty, with big doe eyes the color of a big open sky, and blonde hair that went down to her waist in a French braid. Emily had on blue shorts and a white shirt with flip-flops and no make-up, which made her look prettier and more natural. She looked at me and said, "New recruit? I'll go get the other officers, but hopefully you'll be in my group. You look really promising. What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson." I replied. Her mouth dropped, and she couldn't have been more shocked.

Chaos said, "You guys go get the five other officers and meet me in my office so we can talk about Percy's placement." With that he flashed away, and Emily dragged me off to get five kids, and within five minutes we were in Chaos's office.

"Percy Jackson will not be in under any officer. The first group needs an officer, and I wish for Percy to fill that position. He will be the guardian of creation, destruction, time, loyalty, bravery, immortality, and friendship."

My body glowed, and I felt much more powerful. I could tell I had the power. Chaos smiled and disappeared, and Emily turned to me. "Percy, it's time to meet the other guardians."

**Please remember the first five to leave the descriptions I asked for, but if you're a member, I can always PM you. I can't if you're a guest, so remember that. Have a great day/night!**


	2. Introductions and Training

** Thank you to my first reviewer, Blackcurse11, for creating Alex with me. I hope I portray him well and how you imagined him. Also, my little oc contest was for ****reviewers****, not people who favorite my story. I need feedback. Now, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy's Pov_

A guy about my age with black hair and eyes the color of a roaring fire turned to Emily and said, "Em, why don't you say your titles since you're the second officer."

The reply was right to the point. "Fine, whatever, but you're only saying that because you know that I hate saying my titles. You know my name's Emily Yang, but you can call me Em, like that Flame Boy over there. I am the second officer, and the guardian of peace, tranquility, nature, wild places, and the moon."

"Impressive, how did you become the officer of your group?" I asked.

"I was taken in by Chaos after evil forces attacked Larin and killed my family. I have been in the army for one hundred and eighty five years, and became the officer when the old officer Micky died heroically saving young children and their families, who now live and this planet. She named me her successor, and since her two second in commands died also, I had to pick two new ones and my group started fresh and new, about fifteen years ago." Oh, I thought, so she's pretty new to this, and she seems like a really nice person considering what happened to her former leaders not too long ago.

The dude who spoke earlier came up and started introducing himself. "I am Alex, or "Flame Boy" as Emily so kindly puts it. I am the third officer, and I am the guardian of fatal flaws, like pride and all that, balance, shadows, and the sun. I have a short temper due to my little fatal flaws powers, so my second in commands were handpicked to help me remained balanced. I come from a large planet, Hongdana, which is covered in shadows and volcanoes and precious metals." Alex finished, looking kind of proud.

"Quick question." I said soon after.

"Yeah, Percy?" he said.

"How did you join the army? And what did you mean by your second in commands keeping you in balance?"

"Smart questions. I will tell you about my past when I get to know you better. You look like a great pranking partner. I mean," he said hurriedly at the glare on Emily's face, "a great friend. For the fatal flaws, I can get to proud and power hungry for my own good, or to vengeful. Like, when I get angry, I can summon fire, but sometimes I can't stop to regain control and not destroy everything. One of my second in commands can control water, and she can control me when I am in fury mode."At this one of the other boys started snickering loudly.

"Okay maybe she's more than a friend." Cue more snickering.

"Fine, she's my girlfriend, we've been dating since about a year after she got promoted in rank." This seemed to satisfy the, ah, less mature people. After this, a silvery haired girl with dark blue eyes smiled at me and smacked the snickering boy upside the head.

"I am Sylvia, the fourth officer. I am the guardian of the stars, maidens, sisterhood, childbirth, love, hatred, bitterness, and the tides. You can probably guess that most of my soldiers are mainly girls with a few exceptions. I joined the army because I was betrayed by my boyfriend who was dating three other girls besides me. I hate him, but I still love him. That's all you can get for now." I figured as much and started wondering who was in her group and if they all were broken hearted girls.

A girl about maybe six or so came up and sat on my lap. She was adorable, with pale red hair and pale green eyes. The greatest shocker was her white wings that made her look like a little angel. "I'm Juliet and I like you." The other officers smiled fondly at her. "I was a daughter of Aphrodite, but was starved to death near my sixth birthday. I had no money to pay Charon to get across the River Styx so was stuck in the waiting room. Chaos took pity on me and took me to his army. I am the fifth officer. I am the guardian of youth, innocence, beauty, kindness, archery, wisdom, and cunning." After this she apparently decided that my lap was the best place to be, because she stayed there.

The snickering guy Sylvia smacked earlier said, "My name's Chase. I'm from the planet Nusilone, which is a forest dominated planet with only a few small villages on it, with very little pollution. I am also a legacy of Hermes. One of his sons managed to get on Nusilone and decided to stay there and start his family there. Several generations later, I was born and monsters chased me around my planet for about five months before Chaos took me in. I am the sixth officer, and am the guardian of abilities, the senses, silence, travelers, pranksters, and thieves. Also being totally awesome," cue smack upside the head from Sylvia, "maybe not that part." Sylvia simply smirked victoriously. The last girl rolled her eyes at them.

"Hi I'm Pearl. I'm from the large planet Pollele. Pollele is divided into four sections each devoted to one of the elements and has absolutely no pollution. I am the guardian of the elements, purity, rarity, emotions, and truth. I was an outcast on Pollele because one of my parents was from the water element while the other one was from air. My parents were killed; my families were shunned and didn't want anything to do with me. I lived fifteen years alone and hated, but Chaos asked me to join because I was always optimistic and saw the beauty in all people, even when they didn't see my beauty." She had pale blonde hair that was almost white with a natural tan and ocean blue eyes.

"Now that that's all over, we must get back to your training." Alex said seriously.

"Training?" I questioned.

Sylvia took pity on my probably very confused face and explained. "Your powers will come naturally, but I hear you're not that brilliant in your knowledge department, and your archery is even worse." I took one look at Alex's and Chase's mischievous faces, and groaned loudly.

Sylvia heard and shook her head. "Don't worry; I'll keep those two in check. Alex is pretty easygoing but is serious, and he'll help you learn archery because he's one of the best archers in the army. I will help you with your knowledge." While she was explaining this we were going down into the target area, which was conveniently next to the classroom area.

Sylvia brought out this scanner thingy and pointed it at me. She frowned at the words on the screen but then looked a bit thoughtful. "My scanner says that you're actually extremely intelligent but you can't learn that easily because of your dyslexia." She called Alex over from where he was beating Chase in hand to hand combat.

"I didn't mean to," Alex said immediately after he got over here.

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "Pearl and Emily watch Juliet and Chase. Alex and I are going to teach Percy and attempt to get him to shoot a target with a bow and arrow." Emily nodded and she and Pearl immediately started showing Juliet how to shoot a moving target using Chase as a moving training dummy.

When we got to the classroom, which had white wall covered in what looked like the results of some small explosions and natural disasters. Alex took a vial out of a small drawer and had me drink it. I then understood everything I hadn't been able to because of my ADHD and dyslexia. Alex said, "I invented this after we started getting demigod recruits who were ADHD and dyslexic. It gives you complete super smart knowledge on every subject and you are fluent in every language."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. "You made this?"

"Right in this very room. It took me about six months, even with Sylvia helping, but I did it. With no accidents." The Sylvia coughed pointedly. "Maybe a few small accidents." Another cough. "Fine. I caused that huge explosion mark on that wall. Happy now?"

Sylvia nodded and handed me a bow and arrow. I looked at it and her like she was crazy. "Just get into position." I did but Alex immediately started to correct me.

"Your form is pretty good, but you need to keep your arms at a one hundred eighty degree angle. That's better. Now pull the string back at your ear and release." I did and it hit close to the bulls eye. Alex made me do the same thing again for another hour before we went back to the girls and Chase. When we got there Juliet ran into my arms and decided to ride piggy back style on me. Emily was smiling innocently looking at Pearl while Chase was on the floor groaning.

I grinned mischievously at him. "Did you have fun while we were practicing, Chase?" Chase glared at me while the others laughed and Juliet started telling me about how Chase's face looked when Emily and Pearl shot one arrow on each butt cheek. I smiled fondly at her. I could get used to this, I thought laughing.

**Done! Hope I portrayed Alex correctly.**


	3. Percy's Secret and a New Mission

_Percy's Pov_

Chaos made his way over to my fellow officers and I. "Hey officers, you have a new mission." He looked almost nervous, I wonder why. We, that is to say, the officers haven't failed a mission at all. At least, not while I've been here and I've been an officer for a thousand years.

"Chaos you seem almost nervous." Sylvia said.

"Um, well, you see, the mission is on Earth. Gaea has risen again and has allied herself with the Titans and the Giants. The officers, groups four and five, and the second in commands for the third group will be going to Earth to help the gods win the war." This caused an extremely large commotion.

Chaos, however, was smart. "And no complaining or you're doing the entire army's chores for a year." That shut everyone up pretty quickly; there were a little over fourteen hundred people in the army. The last person who got that punishment died from exhaustion, but no one cared, the army didn't even notice he was dead for a week. The boy was a traitor who was trying to sell secrets, but even so, the strongest person would fall by the sixth month.

The officers and I were in our ships with our respective groups and seconds in commands. Juliet noticed that I was upset so she shushed everyone. "Hey, everyone shut up right now!" Everyone was silent because Juliet didn't usually say things like that, and stared at her. "Don't look at me like that; I just wanted Percy to tell us a story before we go to rest." Chase and Alex just smirked at me, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist Juliet's puppy dog eyes.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" Everyone started chanting while Juliet flashed her puppy dog eyes at me.

"Fine, but I'm only telling it once, then its curfew, so listen up." Everyone cheered and gathered around me in bean bag chairs while Juliet sat on my lap as usual.

"I have never told anyone this story, and very few people know it. Once upon a time, there was a girl. She came from an ancient bloodline. She was Greek, Roman, and Egyptian, but one of her ancestors was the Oracle of Delphi.

"But the Oracle is a maiden," someone called out from the crowd.

"One of them had a child, and the Fates cursed that Oracle's bloodline to be doomed with the curse of prophecy, not every generation has it strong, but this girl had it even stronger than any oracle, including her ancestor. Since she was blood of the pharaohs, she also had the power of divination. But when her Egyptian powers combined with her demigod powers, her prophecy escalated. Her dreams were filled with battles and murders and horrible things most adults couldn't bear, starting when she was two. She was doomed to have a horrible life because of her ancestors' mistake. Her name was Delphi, and she is my sister." I started.

"My mother found her when she was barely born. Her mother had abandoned her in the snow a few hours after her birth, not even named, and left to die. Delphi was exceptionally smart, and learned to talk when she was only a few months old. She was only three years younger than I was, and when her curse started, it was soft at first. That's why we named her Delphi; she was just like an oracle. In fact, she figured out that we were both children of Poseidon when we were three and seven, but by then, my mom had married a horrible man named Gabe Ugliano. She married him to cover our demigod scent, but unknown to her, he hit both of us." There were growls of outrage at this, but then Alex asked a question.

"You said that you were three years older, yet you discovered that you were demigods at three and seven. That's four years."

"Delphi's birthday is on the winter solstice, and mine's in August. So I turned seven before she turned four. But Gabe hit her worse than he hit me usually, because she would scream in her sleep because of her nightmares. He hit her so badly that she had to run away when she was four." Everyone's eyes widened at this and the more violent ones took out their weapons as if to kill him.

"However, I found a runaway daughter of Apollo, a ten year old girl named Artemis. Artemis was more than glad to take in Delphi, but Delphi came back when she was eight and I was eleven. We spent a few weeks together in the summer, and by then, she had a group of maidens like her who hunted, fought, raised abandoned or unwanted demigods, and was just a big family. They camped out in New York, and she gave me some instructions on what to do when the gods found out about my existence. But while we were there, she was attacked by magicians from the House of Life. They used these ribbons used to sever a god from their host, but since Delphi was half god, it banished and destroyed half of her existence. I didn't know what to do, so I summoned my grandmother, the Titaness Rhea. Rhea gave her Titan DNA to replace her godly DNA that she lost."

Alex was shocked to say the least. "But what about her demigod powers?"

"I'm getting there Alex. You see, Delphi was begging our father t save her, either by death or by destroying the ribbons. Poseidon saw what was happening, but did nothing to ease her pain or stop the magicians. Delphi turned her back on the gods that day, and her problems got even worse. She was nearly insane from her visions, she had almost no control over her powers, she wasn't sleeping at all, she wasn't eating, and she let monsters beat her up before she killed them." The army looked horrified. They couldn't believe that Poseidon had let this poor girl be nearly killed, and they were determined to make something good out of this story. After all, there must be a reason why Percy was telling them this.

"Finally, the last straw came. Delphi cheated fate by saving her sisters, but instead of killing her, the fates spread her sisters and the children she was raising all over the globe. They kept their weapons and how to use them, survival tips, and all that stuff, but the fates took their memories of her and their family away. Delphi was forced to watch as they died, went to camp, and she cared for a few of her sisters when they were injured, but when the final sister died, she was cursed. Kronos froze Delphi in time at the age of twelve forever, so she is forced to forever run and never be at peace until she finds a home."

One of the second in commands for group three, Wolf, asked the question I was expecting. "Why did you tell us this story? Was she killed by a monster and you want revenge for her death?" I laughed bitterly.

"No, she hasn't found a home, so she is still alive and running. I haven't been to Earth since I joined Chaos, so I was hoping we could find her and try to give her a home in the army. She will trust you since you're my friends, and we could get her in a group."

Sylvia and the other girl officers seemed to like this idea. So did the soldiers. "You know what; I think I'll offer this Delphi a spot in my group. She seems like she needs to be around girls who understand her betrayal." Sylvia said. Right then I looked at my watch and realized it was eleven pm. "Guys curfew's in half an hour so that should give you time to get ready for bed." With that all the soldiers went to their rooms, wondering what will take place the next day when they meet the gods.


	4. Finding Lost Friends

**I still need two more ocs for my contest to finish and I'm putting up a poll on my profile to see who Percy's girlfriend will be. I am a huge Percabeth fan, but Annabeth will not be a choice. **

_Artemis's Pov_

My father had called my hunters, the campers from Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter, the Amazons, and the minor gods to the emergency meeting about what to do about the rising of Gaea, the Titans, and the Giants.

"Father, I have seen how fast our enemies are rising, and I don't think that we can stand that long. We should withdraw to Olympus with our children and hope we can stand without Percy Jackson." Athena said. I sighed. I couldn't believe that we had let Percy Jackson leave like that. He was the only respectable man I'd ever met, and my lieutenant Thalia was very distraught by his disappearance. It has been a thousand years, and I still haven't found him. It's the only time my hunt has failed, and it's extremely frustrating. Just then a man who seemed to have the whole universe in them stepped out of a portal followed by several hundred kids, aged from about six to eighteen. One six year old was on a man about seventeen's back.

"I am Chaos, and I would like to offer the assistance of my officers, groups four and five, and some of my seconds in commands of my army. They will be valuable allies that would turn the tides in your favor." Father seemed to be very proud but probably was trying to get something that would involve him getting some information Chaos might not be willing to give out

"Who exactly is in your army and what benefits do they receive? Also, what are their names? The commanders and the seconds, not the soldiers, we don't have that much time."

Chaos said, "My army is made up of seven officers with about two hundred soldiers each, along with two second in commands per officer. They get immortality, enhanced speed and other skills, enhanced powers of what they already had, and powers relating to what their officer is the guardian of. They can fall in combat." Zeus seemed shocked at that. He seemed to think that Chaos should be blessing him and his kids, and would say something to get on Chaos's bad side, so I quickly intervened.

"Would your officers please introduce themselves and what they are guardian of?" Chaos noticed that I was trying to get the attention off of Zeus, and smiled at me.

A girl with long blonde hair that was almost white and ocean blue eyes stepped forward. "I'm Pearl, and I'm from the planet Pollele, which is a huge planet divided into four regions for the four elements and has no pollution." I smiled at her.

"Is it possible that maybe you could show me a picture of your planet someday, it sounds beautiful?" I asked hopefully. Pearl smiled at me.

"Of course Artemis. Now, I was an outcast on Pollele because one of my parents was from the air region and the other from the water region. My parents were killed, and my family shunned and didn't want anything to do with me. Chaos asked me to join his army because even though I spent fifteen years hated, I still always saw the beauty in people and was always optimistic." My heart went out to Pearl. It wasn't her fault her parents broke the rules, it kind of reminded me of my father and all of his children. Emily continued, ignoring the pitying looks all of Zeus' children sent her.

"I am the seventh officer, and the guardian of the elements, purity, rarity, emotions, and truth." She smiled at my brother who was beaming at her, probably because they shared a domain. A boy who sort of reminded me of Hermes stepped forward. "I am Chase, from the planet Nupsilone, a forest dominated planet with few villages and little pollution." I wondered what hunting on Nupsilone would be like, compared to Earth, which seems inferior compared to these planets. Chase went on ignoring my hunters' wonder filled eyes.

"I am a legacy of a son of Hermes who stumbled upon Nupsilone and decided to stay there." Hermes looked wide eyed.

"Who, who was your ancestor?" He asked. I almost felt bad for him. Hermes loved his children and was always depressed when they went MIA or died.

"John Cabot." Hermes looked relieved but upset.

"John chose not to return to Earth, but he said to his children to tell Hermes that he loved him and it wasn't his fault that John decided to stay on Nupsilone." Hermes smiled at his legacy.

"Thank you for sending the message."

Chase nodded. "Anytime. But monsters caught up to me and chased me around Nupsilone for five months before I joined the army. I am the sixth officer, and the guardian of abilities, the senses, silence, travelers, pranksters, thieves, and being totally awesome." I groaned. Looks like the boy had inherited Hermes and Apollo's ego. Typical male. However, one of the girls smacked him upside the head, which made me think that she was like one of my hunters.

Chase looked over at the six year old that was on the man's back, then looked at the girl who had smacked him. That girl, who had silver hair and dark blue eyes, stepped forward. "I am Sylvia, the fourth officer. I was born on Intella, the smart planet full of geniuses." Athena looked like she was going to faint because around Olympus, you don't get that many geniuses. "I am the guardian of the stars, maidens, sisterhood, childbirth, love, hatred, bitterness, and the tides." I beamed at her, we shared many domains and she seemed like a wonderful maiden.

Sylvia continued her story. "I joined the army because I was betrayed by my boyfriend who was dating three other girls besides me. I hate him, but I still love him." The hunters growled and reached for their bows at this. I wish Percy Jackson was here. He would have assisted the hunters in killing any male who were like that. He had even given us a very long and detailed list of horrible males and their crimes against women before he disappeared. When that happened, no one truly cared except my hunters and Leo Valdez for about six months. Mark turned out to be a traitor, but by the time the council had discovered that, it was to late. Percy was gone, and so was Leo. The council was devastated, and Zeus decreed that we would have a meeting once a year to try and find Percy. Hades said he wasn't in the Underworld, so that kept our hopes up.

Annabeth hadn't dated anyone since Percy caught her cheating on him. The seas have been restless, and even Dionysus missed him. He refused to purposely mess up anyone's name again. All of Percy's friends had been made immortal to assist the gods in the search, but haven't found anything, and spend free time thinking up new ways to find him.

All of a sudden, a girl ran into the throne room. She had long, silky, beautiful black hair with red eyes. She kind of reminded me of my old lieutinent, cold to others but quite warm and friendly to her family and friends. She also had a slight sadness in her eyes. She ran over to Chase and hugged him. "Hey Chase, Chaos sent us to help you out." She looked at the gods. "Oh yeah, my name's Michelle. Michelle Hernandez, daughter of Erebus. This is my boyfriend, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. We're the seconds in commands for Chase." With that, one of the missing heroes walked calmly into the throne room. He and Michelle shared a kiss before standing together with the officers.

Next, a man walked up who had black hair and eyes the color of a fire stepped up. "I'm Alex, the guardian of fatal flaws, balance, shadows, and the sun." He didn't say anything else. Typical male; he holds back all information except what he wants to tell us.

A girl with big doe eyes the color of the sky and blonde hair in a French braid down to her waist steppe up. "I'm Emily Yang, the second officer and the guardian of peace, tranquility, nature, wild places, and the moon." I beamed at her, the moon was one of my favorites. "I'm from the planet Larin."

Finally, the man with the six year old steps up. The girl had pale red hair and pale green eyes with the white wings of an angel. "I'm Juliet, a daughter of Aphrodite who was starved near my sixth birthday. I had no money so I was stuck unable to cross. Chaos took pity on me and offered my place in the army. I am the fifth officer, and the guardian of youth, innocence, beauty, kindness, archery, wisdom, and cunning." I looked at her pityingly while Aphrodite glared at Hades and Hephaestus had to hold her back from attacking the god of the Underworld.

The girl was still latched onto the man, who finally looked up at us. All the Olympians gasped. The man had sea green eyes and black hair. The lost hero had finally returned to Olympus. It was Percy Jackson. "I, as you all know, am Percy Jackson. AKA, the first guardian, and the guardian of creation, destruction, time, loyalty, bravery, immortality, and friendship." He turned to Juliet and had her run to Emily, who picked her up.

Annabeth ran to him and tried to kiss him. "What do you think you are doing?" Percy yelled at her.

"But, But, Percy," Annabeth didn't get a chance to finish. Percy turned back to Juliet and the other officers.

He turned and said, "Let me get this straight. I may be here to help you out, but in no way have I forgiven you. I still despise you and am in no way forgiving you. I would say more, but there are children present. Come on guys, let's get to Camp Half-Blood." This was directed at his army, and they left.

Annabeth started bawling, and Percy's old friends looked really upset. Athena looked pityingly at her daughter. "Annabeth, sweetie, calm down, you brought this upon yourself. I am sorry, but you must fix this on your own." Annabeth ran out of the throne room, closely followed by her friends and siblings.


	5. Getting Used to New, Ahh, Allies

_Percy Pov_

I was in Camp Half-blood checking out the defenses. They still had the magic borders, but armies could come in by boat, through the forest, or from underground. I shook my head and groaned. My team and I would have a lot of work to do, starting with underground. I called over the second in commands for Alex. "Jordan, Wolf, get your butts over here!" I yelled. Jordan is a daughter of Pontus, and Wolf is a son of Gaea.

"What do you want? I was trying to find Alex so we could have some alone time without anyone barging in on us!" Jordan screamed. She must be really upset to scream at me, but I understood. Alex and she rarely got any alone time, and when someone interrupted them, well, it wasn't pretty. It usually ended up with Jordan evaporating all the blood in the body until we calmed her down. I made sure the person was okay, but I couldn't do that much. Most people knew not to cross her when she was on a date with Alex, because not even Chaos had enough courage to do that.

"What Jordan means is that I thought we were setting up in the cabin Chaos gave us." Wolf said, glaring at Alex. I was known for my insane and extremely creative punishments, and no one could get me to change my mind except Juliet, and even so that was rare.

I laughed at Jordan's face. "It's okay, but I need Jordan to put some barriers in the lake, you need to put barriers underground, and do you have any idea where Michelle is so she can block attacks at night? I also need a child of Hecate to strengthen the borders. Jordan if you do that, then I will personally set up tomorrow as an all day date between you and Alex." I love bribery, it always works, even if I have to add in a death threat, but Jordan readily accepted that.

"Wolf, tomorrow you're in charge. I have to go to a stupid council meeting with the senior counselors. I'm taking Juliet and Sylvia so I don't kill them all." Wolf nodded before he and Jordan took off. I headed towards the Big House, which had gotten even bigger and now apparently had a war room with a huge table that was not a ping pong table. Finally they grew a brain. Sylvia and Juliet sat with a chair in between them. I sat in it, and Juliet looked at as if to say, don't kill them.

Chiron smiled at me, taking notice of my stormy look. "Percy, now that you're here, let's get started. How are defenses?"

I started talking quickly. "I took a look at defenses, and am having people extend and strengthen the barriers, put up a barrier around and in the lake, a nighttime barrier, and an underground barrier. Can the Hephaestus cabin make some traps? After they are made, the Athena cabin will strategically place them around the borders. Understood?" Nyssa and Annabeth nodded. When I was getting up to leave, Piper started talking.

"Percy, we want to apologize. We were wrong to forget about you and we want you back." This infuriated me. First they throw me away like trash, and they expect me to take them back without a second thought. No way. I hate them now, and it's too late for apologies.

"If you actually cared, you wouldn't have left me in the first place. You had your chance and you wasted it, assuming that I'd always be there no matter how horrible you were to me. News flash, I'm not always going to be there to fix your mistakes for you. I'm not part of your family anymore." After that little outburst I stormed out angrily. Those idiots managed to get me to lose my temper. Easy, but the impressive part was that I didn't kill them. I only didn't because Juliet and Sylvia were there, smart on their part. As I stormed out I could her Sylvia telling them angrily, "Serves you right. You had your chance, and you blew it. Now, he's gone and he isn't always going to be there to save your butts anymore."

The girls were crying, and the boys were visibly upset. Nico and Thalia weren't there but the hunters were being shadow-traveled over her right about now. Ah, here they are, right on time and looking extremely green. Thalia and Nico looked up and saw me, and I walked over.

"I hope you're ready for battle, we're expecting an attack any day now." I informed Thalia, who was still wearing her Death to Barbie t-shirt. She looked at me, and tried to talk, but I beat her to it. "I am not forgiving anyone except for the hunters and Nico at the moment, so don't try to put in a good word for the campers. Also, if the hunters want to talk to Sylvia and the other maidens of that group, go to the Chaos cabin and say I sent you. They will take you to the rooms of group four. There you will find lost friends. Training will be at three, so spread the word around for me, will you? I am struggling not to kill any of the old csmpers, but the new ones are innocent in my book." Thalia nodded and hugged me. Then she started telling me that they completed the list of males but were sorry they couldn't have me with them to help.

"We did get about fifteen new girls, though, so thanks Perce." Nico just went to his cabin, obviously exhausted from shadow travelling thirty girls and himself across the country. I wanted to go take a nap, but the gods wanted to meet with me, so I decided to go appear in their throne room.

Zeus looked up, clearly startled at my appearing in a golden beam of light, since that was something gods did. "Well Percy, we have summoned you here to thank you for your support in this war, and for returning one of our heroes back to us." Hephaestus nodded at that, a little teary, while Aphrodite was holding his hand. Guess they sorted out their problems.

Zeus continued. "We would also like to thank you," I saw the gods and goddesses trying to silence Zeus at this point, but Zeus payed them no mind. "for putting our children in your group if they would like to be in it." I was downright furious. Seeing red furious. Artemis and Hestia noticed, and tried soothing me, but I ignored them.

Marching up to Zeus, I said, "Listen here, Zeus. I may be helping you and saving your worthless lives, but in no way am I forgiving you. Getting into the army is strictly by invitation only, and they get put into the group best suited to them. It is rare that I invite someone to join my group, which is why it has only fifty soldiers. Cross my path again, and I will withdraw my help, and by default, all of the officers. Then you will lose." With that, I stormed out. It was noon by the time I got back to camp, but the officers were waiting anxiously for me. They could see me fuming, so Juliet and Sylvia got me into my room and gave me a small sleeping drought of Alex's creation. It would diffuse my anger while giving me a nice nap too.

I am on my last nerve with the gods, and they better tread carefully from now on, was my last thought as I drifted into sleep, almost upset I didn't kill Zeus. It would have been hilarious.

**There. Remember to review, and for the love of god, would you mind voting on my poll. I only have one voter, and that's not enough. Also, would someone from England pm me and explain the differences from the American English, and the English language from England so I can do a story on Harry Potter correctly. Thanks!**


	6. A Battle and the Return

**Hope everyone survived school! My school has the most ridiculous dress code, but, hopefully, we will survive this year. On with the story.**

When I woke up, I felt much better. At least, I didn't feel the urge to kill everyone I saw, so I am doing better. I noticed that Sylvia had slipped me a bit more sleeping drought than advisable. I slept through the night but now I need food, and lots of it. I was startled to see that Sylvia's second in command was opening my door. We got along quite well, but she was still wary around boys, or as she would say it, back stabbing demons from Tartarus.

"Come on, Perce, Alex said to get down here and bring you to breakfast. You need to eat to get ready for battle. Cassandra said it would be soon, and Pearl thought it would be to." Zoe Nightshade said. I had retrieved her soul from the stars and she had joined Sylvia to be with the fallen huntresses. We had also retrieved Cassandra from the dead to join my group and she would look to the future for us.

I got dressed, getting my armor ready for battle at a moments notice. I would not allow any casualties. When I was walking to breakfast, I noticed Michelle and Leo making out. As I walked past, I grabbed them by the ears and dragged them with me. "You know the rules, if you are dating, congratulations, but make out in your own rooms on your own time. If I can see you, its not enough." Zoe was smirking as the couple were protesting.

"You don't do this to Alex and Jordan when they make out." I admired Michelle's nerve, but Jordan was terrifying, and more appropriate.

"Jordan is a heck of a lot more terrifying than you, and she and Alex are more appropriate than what you two do. I realize you two are engaged, but you aren't getting married for a few months." Zoe started coughing. I was the only one who knew they were engaged. They didn't want anyone to know, since, well, engaged couples' missions start to get less and less dangerous and major until they decide what they want to do. Leo and Michelle are very important and needed in the war, we can't afford to have them leave.

"Zoe, I am sure you will keep quiet." She nodded, congratulating Leo and Michelle. To be honest, they had been dating for about six years. Everyone was expecting an engagement.

"Oh good, you're up." Alex said, coming over to me. "I was afraid you'd be out longer."

"Whatever. Give me that much again and you're on laundry duty for the whole army for a month, then I'll sew you in a sack of angry weasals and dump you in Zoe's bedroom." Sylvia and Pearl laughed at the horror in Alex's face. I had done that to Chase, and he had lost an arm. Chaos grew it back, but it was very painful.

"Perce, you mind training the Hunters in sword training. Pretty please with blue ice cream on top." Thalia said, coming up with the Hunters following her. I grabbed a piece of toast and ate it in seconds.

"I don't know," I started. The Hunters were looking at me the youngest using their puppy-dog eyes. "Fine," they started cheering, "but first." I turned to the rest of the campers.

"Anyone who wants to train that is younger than ten, preferably female can come to." The campers looked like they couldn't believe their luck. Suddenly a little girl ran up to me.

"Does that mean I can come to? I want to train but the kids from the other cabins say I'm too young." I glared at the campers. The little girl was adorable, with green doe eyes and striking black hair that went down to her waist.

"Oh sweetie, of course. In fact, I have some presents for you when you get there."

I looked at Pearl and Alex. "Give me the pearl mirror and Alex's mini lipstick. I think that little girl needs Juliana's tutoring."

"I do not have a mini lipstick! It is a chap stick, I wouldn't wear anything that girly." Alex was yelling at me while the guardians were running with me to the arena.

"Okay. Can the guys go to Chase and Alex, the girl campers to Juliana, Pearl, and Sylvia, and the Hunters and the little girl I spoke to stay with me."

After an hour, the Huntresses, and the little girl, Serenity, were happily leaving when we heard a roar. That was it. It was an army, lead by Hyperion. There were thousands of monsters.

"Thalia, get the others to meet me at the borders. Do not let anyone fight except us and the people of the army." I yelled as I ran over to the borders.

When I got there, the other guardians and the army were here. Leo had his hammers out, and Sylvia was looking horrorstruck at the limp figure tied up in the hands of Hyperion.

"I heard Percy Jackson has returned to Camp Half-Blood. I have to say that I wasn't expecting that. But that just is better. Look at who came to see your death." This was directed at the girl tied up. Now that I looked at her, she seemed familiar. She had a slim, willowy frame, but was obviously starving because you could see every rib, wearing a white dress that went down to her bare feet, with long, wavy, shiny black hair that went down to her waist, with tan skin, and sea green eyes. No. It couldn't be.

She looked up, and I could see her beautiful eyes, once so bright and full of hope and wonder, now dull and lifeless. She caught my eye, and immediately her eyes filled with a new light caught her eyes.

"Percy, you're back! I can't believe" Hyperion punched her in the gut and she fell silent. She had to get away. It was now or never.

"Delphi, Paris in Manhatten!" I screamed.

"What," and then Delphi slammed her foot where Apollo doesn't shine. He dropped her, roaring in pain, and she bolted. We charged into battle, Delphi getting freed by Alex, and getting out her bow and killing all monsters in sight. I charged Hyperion, ready to kill him for touching my sister.

"Now, you die," I roared, charging him with Riptide, slashing him across the stomach. Golden blood dripped down, and he brought up his sword just in time to parry my strike. I slashed him in the arm and legs, and he roared in pain. I could see the battle dieing down, the last monsters being killed, but I wasn't done yet. I was slashing him and slashing him, and it was torture now. A delicate hand stopped my sword, and I looked into the eyes of my baby sister, she took her samuri swords out and looked at me.

"Together." And with that one word, we stabbed down. Hyperion didn't last long enough to scream. Suddenly, I felt a huge pain in my side. I thought my body was on fire. I realized, Apollo's kids in the army didn't practice healing. My stab wound was poisoned, we couldn't hear it.

The last thing I saw was my sister putting her hands around me in a hug, saying, "No Perce, you can't die, I just got you back." I wanted to tell her that it was okay, everything is fine, liked it was when we were with Gabe and I was the big brother protecting my baby sister, before all of this mess because of our demigod heritage, but everything went black, and I heard Delphi screaming for someone to help me.


End file.
